Papyrus/Underfell
Papyrus is the brother of Sans and the Second-In-Command of the Royal Guard. He hates Sans sometimes and can get aggressive at times. But In the pacifist run, Frisk might change everyone including him. Appearance Underfell Papyrus is slightly taller than his Undertale counterpart. He has a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn, as it drags behind him when he walks. Personality Papyrus is a cold, ruthless Royal Guard commander. He cares little about the well being of other monsters, and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone just to set an example. He rarely shows any emotion, and lacks any remorse for his actions, no matter how gruesome or merciless. Papyrus is perfectly fine with manipulating or torturing others to get what he wants, or to benefit the masses. The only person he shows any sort of bond with is his brother Sans, but even he isn't safe from Papyrus' wrath, as their relationship revolves around pain. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his Undertale counterpart since he wouldn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself. He would even murder a human numerous times. He can manipulate bones. They would glow red and he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. Fight Deathtraps - Like Undertale, Papyrus would try to capture Frisk with puzzles, only without any help and that the traps would be deadly and violent. Dry Bonetrousle - As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight would be similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. The fight will end with Papyrus only knocking Frisk out and locking them up in the garage, if Frisk continued to show mercy in the True Pacifist timeline. Relationships Sans - As its is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with. Unfortunately, their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation, to the point where he even makes Sans call him "Boss," as opposed to "bro". Despite all of this, at times it appears to be implied that he cares deeply for his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both. Frisk - Papyrus disliked Frisk and tried a lot of ways to kill and bring the human soul to Asgore, but failed (True Pacifist) after Frisk stated that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus then helps Frisk by giving them spaghetti which heals 40HP. Then Papyrus gives Frisk his phone number so that they can contact him at any time. Flowey - Papyrus doesn't like Flowey and Flowey doesn't like him. Undyne - Undyne is the only character Papyrus can really call a friend. He and Undyne have a tense friendship but when they are hanging out, they bond a lot better than he and Sans would, as well as any other monster in the Underground. Voiced by: Jeff bennett Toru okawa(Japanese) Gallery Underfell Papyrus.png underfell_papyrus_sprite_by_lukethedeadpoolfan-d9smki3.png|Underfell Papyrus Sprite UnderfellPapyrus.png _underfell_au__papyrus_by_teamedgy_da700sk_by_redcoat9000-da703kd.png output_yzjhpe__1__by_fnafspritemaker-da244wj.gif|Animated Underfell papyrus sprite tumblr_nzdbulIQfz1v1fm8ko1_400.png underfell_papyrus_overworld_sprite_by_fnafspritemaker-da1wavm.png e47ced23a6dfe1b1c61d5d59a57b211a-da0wuhc.png aed403dbbd.png underfell_papyrus_by_creth_alretan-dak893x.gif|An amazing Papyrus gif MARS.jpg Papy.jpg Category:Underfell Category:Papyrus Category:Villains Category:Fell Category:The Ambitious Role Category:Horror Category:Evil